


Fly so high, sink so low

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: Travis在采访里问Rekkles怎么看Perkz偷他男人这件事





	Fly so high, sink so low

门卡划过感应器，通过验证的滴滴声随后响起。

Perkz推开门，房间里并不如预计那样一片黑暗，暖黄色的灯光扑面而来。

这是Perkz独享的房间，一间标间，两张门卡，是谁开了灯不言而喻——Perkz把且只把另一张门卡给了一个人，Rekkles。

他曾经很欢迎Rekkles在他的房间里自由进出，但不是今天。然而门卡是自己给出去的，人也已经坐在了他的房间里，他没有道理逐客。于是Perkz假装没有看见这一切，假装房间里没有其他人，假装穿着浴袍坐桌前的人是空气，一言不发地收拾起了自己的东西，然后走进了浴室。

Perkz洗完澡裹着浴袍从浴室走出来时，门铃响了。Perkz看着Rekkles起身去开门，然后端进门一个托盘。

“我叫了房间服务，今天训练之后是拍摄，队内内容完成后又去跟Viper继续，到现在都没吃饭。”看Perkz盯着他手里的盘子，Rekkles解释道。解释完他就低下头若无其事地开始处理他的食物，似乎完全没有发现自己刚才说出了一个让Perkz非常不爽的ID。

Viper，Perkz在心里咬牙切齿地默念。而且不仅仅是Viper，还有Teddy、Doublelift，更早之前的，还有Deft……多亏了“Viper”提醒这会他把一长串的ID都记起来了。

“所以你在我房间里叫客房服务？也许你该让Viper给你送。”Perkz没好气地说。

“你这语气听起来很像Miky。”Rekkles嚼着沙拉说。边说话边咀嚼让他的吐字听起来不太清晰，而且腮边鼓起了一点，像某种动物。

Perkz当然知道Rekkles指的是什么，不过他很惊讶Rekkles竟然知道。“你看我的直播？”Perkz脱口而出。

“当然啦。”Rekkles把嘴里的食物咽下去，让自己发音更清晰些，“我当然要看看是谁在偷我的男人。”

没错，那天Perkz正在和Doublelift双排。没错，前几天Travis刚在采访里问过Rekkles“怎么看Perkz偷他男人这件事”，没错，Perkz不久之前刚看过这个采访。

多谢Rekkles提醒了他这一切。

“你不是不在乎么？”Perkz挑了挑眉毛，语气仍旧带刺。

“是不在乎啊，但是看看我的男人直播总是一个男朋友应该要做的吧。”Rekkles一本正经地说完之后露出一个微笑，看着Perkz后知后觉地变了表情。

“呃……你的男人。”Perkz笨拙地重复了一遍，有些卡壳，他终于意识到自己被耍了，Rekkles故意混淆视听让他误解，又绕回来不着痕迹地挑逗了他一下。他本来不该这么迟钝，但是恋爱大概总是会让智商降低，所以伶牙俐齿的Perkz也有被逗到哑口无言的时候。

“嗯哼？”Rekkles对着他略微抬了抬下巴。

Perkz投降似地叹了口气，凑过去吻在Rekkles唇上。他还能尝到千岛酱的味道。真是个口味怪异的亲吻。

Rekkles环住Perkz的腰让他坐到自己腿上，随手拉开了Perkz浴袍松垮系成结的腰带。Perkz配合地抬手让Rekkles把浴袍从他身上扯下来，扔到一边的沙发上。两个人很快纠缠着倒到床上。他们凝视着对方的眼睛，笑意逐渐漫了上来。这么近的距离，Rekkles的笑容杀伤力可怕，Perkz忍不住又吻了过去，手上也不闲着，去解Rekkles的浴袍。才把腰带扯到松垮，Rekkles按住他的手。

Rekkles将Perkz环在怀里，手顺着他的背脊一路往下游走。Perkz最近热衷于健身，而且卓有成效，指尖游走的时候Rekkles能感觉到身下的皮肤随着他的抚摸绷紧又放松，Perkz怕痒似的绷紧身体，又往他身上贴得更紧了些，连腿都跨到他身上。

身体之间早就没有空隙的两个人愈发亲密用力地拥在一起，Rekkles用下巴蹭了蹭Perkz脸颊。他的手指划过Perkz的后腰，拂过尾椎骨，感觉到怀里的人因为敏感位置被磨蹭而轻微地抖动，然后继续往下。Rekkles的手掌有一些粗糙，掌心的温度炙热，摸索着Perkz的大腿内侧，Perkz腿上的肌肉顿时绷紧了，这样敏感的反应吸引着Rekkles加意停留了一会，才往更敏感的地方深入过去。

手指一抠到Perkz甬道边缘，Perkz就有些敏感地轻笑起来，Rekkles被他逗得一起笑了出来，低沉的笑声就在Perkz耳边，让他觉得有些眩晕。虽然感觉有些异样的痒，但Perkz也没想躲，任由Rekkles继续深入下去。Perkz没注意刚才他们纠缠在一起的时候，Rekkles是如何抽空把润滑液抓过来的，然而身后突然的凉意提醒着Perkz，对方是有备而来。

不习惯太被动的Perkz又想去扯Rekkles身上碍事的浴袍，但是Rekkles沉声说：“别急。”他的语气不容置疑，说出的话仿佛是命令，Perkz停下了手，干脆懒懒散散地躺着任由Rekkles摆弄。

Perkz仍旧有些紧张，身体收紧，抗拒着任何的侵入。Rekkles也不着急，慢慢增加伸入甬道的手指数量，耐心地按压着肠壁的软肉，让Perkz放松下来。他的绅士风度表现在任何时候——不希望给人留下不舒适的体验，永远体贴温柔——也许太过温柔体贴了，过于慢节奏的前戏反而成了一种折磨。Perkz并不好受。太多的刺激让他变得敏感又燥热，Rekkles有意无意地用手指玩弄着他的敏感点边缘，激得他从喉咙里哼出呻吟，但是在他最渴求的时候，Rekkles的手指又灵活地避开最关键的位置，只留下他的甬道空虚地收缩，却始终得不到满足。

“Martin……”Perkz带着难耐的鼻音吐出了这个名字，作为一种催促。

“嗯哼？”Rekkles似乎心情很好地尾音上扬，等待着他的下文。

终于抵挡不住身体的空虚感，Perkz不情不愿地开口：“别这样……”

“你想要我怎么样？”Rekkles反问。

“你就不能别乱来吗？”Perkz抱怨了一句，他的语气已经因为挑逗和渴求变得黏腻，但他还不想说太羞耻的话，虽然他不介意，却不想在明显被刁难之后做出恳求。

看出了Perkz的迫切，Rekkles用刻意彬彬有礼的语气慢悠悠地回答：“如你所愿，先生。”然后他解开早就摇摇欲坠的浴袍腰带，脱掉碍事的玩意，进入了Perkz的身体，晃着腰动了起来，他并不着急，节奏也过分慵懒。

Perkz不喜欢这样的慢节奏，他比Rekkles更冲动，更迫切，也不习惯永远让别人掌握主动，从开始到现在，他已经被Rekkles弄得足够被动，Rekkles慵懒的态度刺激了他，他的手臂缠上Rekkles的脖子，把他拉近自己，在亲吻时抱着Rekkles滚了一圈，换成了坐在Rekkles身上的动作。

Rekkles并没有抗拒他这么做，干脆更加慵懒地躺在床上，让Perkz继续他的花样。“今天很积极么，宝贝？”他的语气依然不急不缓，用词却多了几分挑逗。

“你刚才是故意的吧？吃醋了？”Perkz问，换成这样的姿势后，他能够居高临下地看着Rekkles。但是Rekkles不在意的态度让他并没有多少获得主动的快乐。很明显，主动权仍然在对方那里。

“我为什么要故意？”Rekkles无所谓地笑了起来，“我不在乎。”他说着挺了挺腰，Perkz被他颠得不得不用手撑住自己的身体。

Perkz摇了摇头没说什么，坐在Rekkles身上晃动起来。他很快找到了让自己舒服的角度，重复着同样的节奏，反复用Rekkles的身体取悦自己，同时也在敏感点被撞击时收紧身体，取悦着身下的人。Rekkles闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张，他迎合着Perkz的节奏挺动着腰，让自己能撞进Perkz身体里更深的地方去，这让Perkz的呻吟声越发不可控制地拔高。Perkz明显加大了动作幅度，越来越狂乱地扭着腰。Rekkles也不隐藏地吐出自己的呻吟。他们不说话，但愉悦的声音二重奏一样起伏交错着，沉溺于放纵欲望带来的快感里。Perkz的身体向后仰去，让Rekkles的性器能抵在某个让他觉得最舒服的位置上。这个动作维持了一会之后，Perkz满足似地叹了口气，打断了之前无言的旋律：“你当然不在意啦，但是我在意。这个世界赛你和多少个人调过情？”

Rekkles睁开眼，挑衅地看着Perkz：“嫉妒了？还是先数数你从我身边偷走了多少个人吧？”

“你之前不是说不在意吗？”Perkz露出了计谋得逞的笑容，“承认了？还是说你和这么多人调情就只是为了让我吃醋？”

Rekkles哼出一声轻笑，带了点冷笑的调子，突然加快了自己的节奏。Perkz显然没说完的话就被这样打断了。Rekkles也没少跑健身房，当然知道如何正确使用自己的腰腹力量。突然加快的节奏颠得Perkz呼吸一窒，头脑发晕，只能倒吸着气呻吟，后面的话自然也说不出来。

Rekkles满意地看着被自己顶到有些呆滞的Perkz，把他按进床里，压着他用力顶弄起来。Rekkles滚烫坚硬的肉刃在Perkz身体里进出着，沉重地一下下撞击在Perkz的敏感点上，激起一串沉溺于欲望的难耐呻吟。即使已经有过那么多前戏，Rekkles的尺寸依然让Perkz觉得胀满到几乎疼痛，Rekkles认真起来想要做点什么更是立刻就让Perkz招架不住。结合之处被反复猛烈地刺激，一丝丝微不足道的疼痛刚刚蔓延开来，就很快被大量的快感冲刷掉。为了缓解不适，Perkz主动把腿分得更开了些，这种反应让Rekkles很满意。疾风骤雨呼啸过境，感觉发泄够了的Rekkles重新放缓速度。

他之前当然是故意的，刻意地不给予满足也好，过于狂野的发泄也好，当然都是他故意为之。他当然要好好教训一下这个不知天高地厚的花花公子。他怎么可能不在意？就算知道Perkz这样招蜂引蝶只是想让自己吃醋，就算自己也做着同样的事情来回敬对方，但他还是不能容忍Perkz的肆无忌惮，何况Perkz竟然还敢因此诘问他，他当然要好好教训一下这个不知轻重的小混蛋。

好不容易从“教训”中缓过气来，Perkz也不生气，笑嘻嘻地说：“真的不在意？不过，你刚刚的样子真帅，不是因为吃醋？嗯？”他说完，不老实地撑起自己，去舔弄Rekkles挺立的乳珠，他能感觉到Rekkles快要高潮了，他需要这个，更多的刺激。

“你觉得呢？”Rekkles反问。问句的最后还跟着一声低沉的呻吟，对Perkz主动的讨好表示很满意。他确实快要高潮了，抽插的节奏又开始慢慢加快，一下下更用力地往Perkz身体更深处撞去。

“我怎么会知道？”Perkz带过这个话题，话锋一转，“但是我在Travis的视频里看到了，”他顿了顿，“我很好奇，和我这种低级的人混在一起，你自己又是有多低级呢？”问完刻薄的问题，他的嘴唇啄上Rekkles的锁骨，落下轻吻，指尖抠弄揉捻这Rekkles的胸口，Rekkles都不得不在突如其来的快感中颤抖起来。

“我么……”Rekkles俯下身，在Perkz耳边说，“没说我自己不低级啊？和你在一起我也很低级，不可以吗？”他故意压低了声音在Perkz耳边说，明明说着略带挑衅的词句却似情话一样让人头脑发晕。他的手握上了Perkz早已挺立的，开始溢出前液的性器，用带着薄茧的指腹揉弄着敏感的顶端，挑逗地玩弄起来。Perkz只觉得有一团火从Rekkles的手里一直烧进他的脑子，要把他的全身都吞噬，要把他脑子里残存的理智都焚烧殆尽。但他还是维持住一个不肯认输的笑容：“很抱歉给你造成困扰。”

Rekkles吻了吻他的额头：“很荣幸和你共享罪孽。”

纠缠在一起的两个人一同攀上了快感的巅峰，维持着高潮时紧张到极致的动作片刻后，发泄过在的身体松弛下来，还维持着拥抱的姿势，倒进柔软的床里。

Perkz撑起自己给了Rekkles一个吻，语气里有一点抱怨，却隐藏不住笑意：“早知道我不应该先洗澡的。”

“没关系，你可以再洗一次。”Rekkles在他的屁股上轻轻拍了一下，“我也要洗澡，我们还能一起去洗——如果你想的话。”


End file.
